


FIC: No Going Back

by jagnikjen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unlikely couple out their relationship, much to the consternation of an old flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: No Going Back

**No Going Back**

They stood in the pouring rain, dozens of eyes on them. They’d been arguing loudly when the sky had opened up. Everyone had run for cover, remaining in doorways and open archways see what would happen.

“I dare you to kiss me.”

“You’re mad.”

“Perhaps. But you still want to kiss me.”

“I do, but are you ready to go public?”

“Yes.”

His hands were in her hair, his lips landed on hers.

“What the bloody hell?”

“No going back,” murmured Draco.

“No going back,” agreed Hermione, with a nod.

They turned to face Ron together, hand in hand.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
